


Free

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom has never been so scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.  
> Spoilers: Isshin's past

Isshin was unable to walk quickly. A part of him, the Shinigami, his zanpakutou, reveled in the feeling of being out of his gigai for the first time in twenty years. An other part of him, the father, wanted nothing more than to be back in his mortal house, in his mortal life.

Isshin had avenged his wife. Kon had run. Kisuke had come and gone. Isshin paused for a moment in front of the Kurosaki clinic, unable to resist enjoying a last moment of freedom.

There was a sharp yowl from a black cat. _Come back to me._ Isshin watched her for a long time. Then he went back inside, to his gigai.

Freedom had never been so scary.


End file.
